


Try, Try Again

by Missanna444



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missanna444/pseuds/Missanna444
Summary: Just your typical Mulder and Scully wanting a second child fic.





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on, Will, let’s go surprise Mommy!” Mulder grinned as he picked up his five year old son and carried him out to the car. He’d just picked up the boy from school. He smiled as he began driving, listening to William chatter endlessly about his day. 

 

“What was your favorite part of today, Will?” Mulder asked. William’s face was scrunched up in thought, then a grin broke through. 

 

“Lunchtime!” He said decidedly. 

 

“And why is that?” Mulder shook his head with a chuckle. Of course his son would pick lunchtime as his favorite part of the day. 

 

“Because I got to show my friends the alien you drew on the sticky note that was in my lunchbag!” William sure sounded proud of this. Yep, he was definitely Mulder’s son. 

 

“That sounds like a lot of fun, buddy.” Mulder smiled as he continued driving, completely passing the usual exit they’d take to go home. William looked out the window in confusion. 

 

“Dad, where are we going? This isn’t the way home.”

 

“We’re going to surprise your mom. We’re going to pick her up from work and take her out to dinner. How does that sound?” 

 

William’s blue eyes widened with excitement.

 

“Yay! Let’s surprise Mommy!” 

 

Mulder somehow managed to hold in a slight chuckle at William’s reaction. The kid got so excited when they went to see Scully at work. They arrived there about ten minutes later. 

 

“Alright, Will, you’ve gotta be quiet until we see Mom, okay? Her class just ended, but some people are still learning and we need to be respectful.” 

 

William nodded and immediately fell silent, but the happy grin never left his face. They wandered through the hallways, turning corners in what seemed like a maze, until they finally reached the door of Scully’s classroom. The two of them waited patiently as the students filed out of the classroom. William waved excitedly at every single one of them. After the last student left, Mulder pushed open the door and walked in. 

 

“Hey, guess who’s here!” He called softly. Scully looked up from her papers.

 

“Hey!” She smiled, her weary eyes brightening considerably. After a slight nod from Mulder, William came running at her for a hug.

 

“Mommy!” 

 

“Hi, Will!” She chuckled and picked him up, hugging him close. He giggled softly as she ruffled his dark hair.

 

“Guess what, Mommy!”

“What, Will?” Scully chuckled.

 

“We’re gonna take you out to dinner!”

 

“Oh, really?” Scully raised a teasing eyebrow in Mulder’s direction. He smiled and shrugged in response. 

 

“Yes, we are. Grab your coat and let’s get going.” Mulder smiled. 

 

“You boys are my favorite, you know that?” Scully kissed William’s forehead, then stood and transferred him to his father’s arms.

 

The three of them made their way into the city and enjoyed a happy night out. William fell asleep on his mother’s shoulder on the way home. As Mulder opened the door to take him out of the car, he paused. He stood there for a moment, taking in the sweet of his son curled up happily against Scully, sound asleep. 

 

“What is it, Mulder?” Scully asked softly. 

 

“Nothing.” He said softly, then smiled and helped get William out of the car. After putting their son to bed, the two of them sat on the couch together. Scully watched Mulder for a long moment, sure that there was something on his mind. 

 

“Mulder…? What’s going on? I know you’re thinking about something. What is it? Was Will okay today? Did he behave?” 

 

“No, no, nothing’s wrong with Will. He was perfect today.” Mulder replied softly, then turned to face her. She could always read his facial expressions, and this was no exception. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he was silent. 

 

“Mulder…” She said gently. “Talk to me. What’s on your mind?”

 

“Scully…” he said hesitantly. 

 

“Mulder, tell me.” She said softly, her voice ever patient. 

 

“I was watching you with William today, and I was thinking about how great of a kid he is and how well we raised him…” 

 

“And?” 

 

“And… It just made me wonder… Scully, if you're okay with it and you want to try and you think it's a good idea, let's try for another baby.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Mulder… what?” Scully blinked in surprise, not sure she'd heard him right. 

 

“I just… what if we decided to have another baby? I mean, we've already got one amazing kid, why not try for another?” 

 

“A lot of reasons, Mulder.” 

 

“You don't want another one?”

 

“No, I do, I just don't want to get your hopes up. William was a miracle. To have another one would be… not probable, but not impossible. The biggest factor, I suppose, is our age. We're five years older than we were then.” 

 

“I know. But I want to give it a try anyways, if you do too.” He said gently. 

 

“I do, Mulder. I really do. I just don't want to get your hopes up, or mine.” She said with a soft sigh, and looked up at him. “However… I don't see why we shouldn't try. You're an amazing father, and I know William would be a great brother.” 

 

Mulder smiled softly and kissed her cheek. 

 

“I love you. And I hope that this works out.” 

 

“Me too.” 

 

A few months later, they decided it was time for Scully to take a pregnancy test. She had been feeling a bit under the weather lately, which she claimed was because there was a case of the flu going around at work and at William’s school. 

“Mulder, before I take this, I want to be clear. This could be nothing. The nausea could just be from sickness, not pregnancy.” She told him carefully. 

 

“Scully, I understand. We've talked about this a lot. I understand, and I won't be upset if it's negative.” He said softly. He knew that she was aware of his understanding, so why did she keep stressing it? “Are you nervous?” 

 

“Yes.” She admitted. “I'm nervous that it will be negative. I know this is only our first try, but it's so easy to get discouraged about this sort of thing.” 

 

“It is, you're right. But it'll be okay. Worst comes to worst, we've still got that best son in the whole world. And we've still got each other. We always will.” He told her, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She kissed him back gently, and smiled. Then, she pulled away from him and walked into the bathroom. 

 

The two minutes of waiting for the results felt like the longest two minutes of her life. She tried not to let her anxiety get the better of her, but it wasn't that easy. After having William, her hope had been restored about having another if she wanted to. At that moment, though, all of her hope was gone. The timer soon rang, snapping her out of her thoughts. She hesitated a moment before reaching for the test and reading it. She sighed with relief after a moment. It seemed that all her worrying was for nothing. For now, anyways. 

 

“Mulder…” she said softly, knowing she didn't have to call very loudly for him to hear her. He was likely standing right by the bathroom door. As soon as he heard her voice, he opened the door and walked in. For a moment, he couldn't quite read her face, and he could almost feel his heart sinking with the news he didn't want to hear. There were tears in her eyes. Happy tears, maybe, but he couldn't quite tell. 

 

“Scully? What is it? What does it say?” He asked. She looked up at him, a smile breaking through her attempted poker face.

 

“William's going to be so excited…” she smiled. Mulder’s eyes widened. 

 

“He is…?” He took the test from her and read it. “Scully… oh my god. We're having another baby!” He grinned. She laughed and hugged him. 

 

“It worked, Mulder. All of our hopes and prayers… it all worked.” For the first time in what felt like ages, she couldn't stop smiling. 

 

Now came the difficult part: telling William. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! More to come soon, definitely within the next week or so!


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later, Mulder and Scully sat in the waiting room for the results of the pregnancy test. Scully had decided that they shouldn't tell William until they knew for sure. So, they had made an appointment for all the tests to be done. Now, here they were. It wasn't that they didn't believe the results from the test at home, but given Scully's past, they thought it best to check. Luckily, though, she had been showing some of the symptoms and they were hopeful for good news. 

 

“Scully…” Mulder said, his voice unusually soft. 

 

“Yes?”

 

“What if it's negative?” 

 

“Mulder, it won't be negative. I've been showing the symptoms, it seems like everything is right on track.” 

 

“But what if… How do you  _ know _ it won't be negative?” He asked. Scully sighed, though she was surprised by his uneasiness. 

 

“I just do. And if it is negative… then I'm going to have to see the doctor about the symptoms and make sure nothing’s wrong.” She shrugged, then saw the even more panicked look on his face and tried again. “But I don't think anything else is wrong. Alone, each of these symptoms could mean just about anything. But put all together… There are very few things it could mean, and the most likely is pregnancy.” 

 

“Okay…” he nodded slowly as the doctor came in.  

 

“Dr. Scully, good to see you.” The woman said with a gentle smile. 

 

“Hi, Jess, how are you?” Scully asked. 

 

“I'm doing quite well. It's been a long time since we've seen each other, but I'm always happy to see an old friend.” Jess smiled. Mulder looked a little confused. 

 

“We went to medical school together.” Scully explained. Jess smiled and took another look at the clipboard in her hand before continuing. 

 

“Well, Dana, I'm happy to tell you… Congratulations! You're going to have a baby!” 

 

Scully let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. “That's wonderful news.” 

 

“Is Fox the father?” Jess asked, not wanting to assume anything. 

 

“Yes, he is. We already have a son together, but we decided to try for another baby, even if it was unlikely.” 

 

“Well, congratulations. Of course, given your history, age, and medical records, you're going to have to be very careful. As I understand it, you didn't go on maternity leave for quite awhile when you had your son. While that may have been okay then, I'm going to advise you to go on leave much sooner, perhaps by the fifth month.” 

 

“And how far along am I now?” Scully asked. 

 

“Three months. So, you've still got a little time.” 

 

“Jess, if you don't mind me saying so, I don't work as a field agent anymore. I'm a teacher at Quantico, and there's no physical rigor. Why not let me stay working for an extra month or two?” 

 

Jess nodded in understanding. “Stress can be just as bad as physical rigor. And, from what I've heard, teaching can be especially stressful, especially considering what it is that you teach. We just want to take every precaution that we can.” 

 

Scully nodded. “Of course. That makes sense.” 

 

“Well, that just about covers it for now, a nurse will be in to give you a list of dos and don'ts in just a minute. I'll see you in three weeks, alright?” 

 

After they left the hospital, Scully looked a little disappointed. 

 

“What's wrong, Scully? Aren't you happy about this?” 

 

“I am, of course. I just… I wasn't prepared to have to leave work so early. And it'll be before the summer, so I'll have to find someone to cover for me at the end of the semester, and--” 

 

“Hey, it's okay. Listen to me, all of this is gonna be okay.” Mulder said, placing his hand on her shoulder. “You've got time to figure all of this out.” 

 

“So, what's the next thing we have to do?” She sighed after a moment, knowing he was right. 

 

“We're going to have to tell William soon.” 

 

“Of course… Well, why don't we tell him tonight?”

 

“Tonight? That's not a ton of time to prepare what we're going to say…” 

 

“What is there to prepare? We obviously don't have to give him any details, we just have to tell him that he's going to have a sibling, and he can't play as rough with me. For example, no more tackling us to wake us up in the morning.” She pointed out. 

 

“Alright, alright… Okay, we'll tell him tonight. Before or after dinner?” 

 

“After. We'll tell him right before bed, so that he won't be in a bad mood the rest of the night if he takes it badly.” 

 

The rest of the day went by, they picked up William from school, then got ready for dinner. Mulder cooked dinner while Scully played with William in his room, trying to keep herself away from the smell of the food since it made her a little uneasy. 

 

“Food's ready!” Mulder called after an hour or so. 

 

“Come on, Will, let's go!” Scully laughed, scooping him up and carrying him into the dining room. The family ate dinner together happily. Afterwards, they sat on the couch together. 

 

“Will, sweetie… Your dad and I have something to tell you.” The gentle tone in Scully's voice made William's eyes go wide, afraid that he was in trouble. 

 

“What is it, Mommy?” He asked nervously. 

 

“It's okay, Will, it's nothing bad.” She reassured him. He nodded slowly. 

 

“Will, remember how you told us once that you wished you had a sibling like the other kids in your class do?” Mulder began. After Will's nod, he continued. “Will, you're going to be a big brother.” 

 

“I am? When? When am I gonna meet him?” 

 

“Him?” 

 

“I get a brother, right?” 

 

“Well, we don't know yet.” Mulder chuckled softly. 

 

“Will, you'll meet the baby in about six months. For now, though, it's in Mommy's tummy.” Scully explained. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Uh, well… that's just how it works. And those six months will fly by. The baby will be here before you know it.” Scully smiled. William nodded with a grin. 

 

“Okay, Mommy! Can I go to bed now?” He asked, yawning. 

 

“Yeah, okay. But you're okay with all of this?” 

 

“Yeah, I am. I'm gonna have a brother!” Will grinned, then raced off to his room. Scully let out a sigh of relief.

 

“He just might be okay with this…” 


End file.
